Can't Let You Pass Me By
by doctorwhoharrypotter55
Summary: Raura/Rydellington. Rydel and Ratliff need to sort out their feelings, but with Kelly still in the picture, Rydel is left feeling hurt. Ross needs to figure out him and Laura after he leads her on and then lets her down. Also, R5 band drama! Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I'm doctorwhoharrypotter55 ;) I love R5 and A&A! This is a Rydellington/ Raura story. I got the idea after watching the R5 Christmas is Coming performance for clevvertv. Rydel and Ratliff kept looking at each other and smiling and I got this idea. Now I think Kellington is cute, and I love Kelly, but for the sake of this story, there will be some changes. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1:**

-Ratliff POV-

_Santa is coming to town,_

_And you're not gonna be around,_

_This snow is bringing me down,_

_Cause tomorrow's gonna be a big day,_

_And you're worlds away,_

_I'd give anything if we could sing, Falalala lalalalala_

Ross and Rydel sang as I played my drums. Man, Rydel has the voice of an angel. She usually doesn't get heard a lot. I'm glad all of us were singing this song. I started shaking my head, and Rydel did the same. We glanced at each other, and the warmth in her eyes was electrifying. She giggled, and turned back to the keyboard.

Rydel made me feel special, like no one else could. I love her, and I always have. But she only sees me as a friend. Besides, I have a great girlfriend, Kelly. I don't need Rydel, and it would never work out anyway.

While I thought about my feelings, I found out the whole song had finished. I had subconsciously sang and played my way through it.

"Great Job!" the producer said. "You guys can go now." We all nodded and made our way through the Clevver TV studio. We walked to our tour bus parked out front.

"Wow, Del, you were great!" Rocky said. Everyone nodded enthusiastically. Riker grabbed water for everyone from the mini fridge.

"Thanks Rocky. You really think so?" Del asked. I felt like I needed to tell her how great she was.

"Of course Delly! You sang like an angel!" I said, kind of awkwardly. Her eyes lit up like the night sky. Everyone else backed away and headed to their bunks. She pulled me in for a hug. I felt like a million volts of energy were shooting through my body.

"Thanks, Ell." She said quietly, the hug lingering on longer than it needed to be.

- RRRRRRRRRRRR555555555555555-

Rocky's POV

"Did you notice that guys?" Riker said breathlessly as we sat on our bunks. "Ratliff totally looooooooooooooveeees Rydel!" he said.

"Yeah, and Del likes him too," Ryland chimed in.

"No Ry, she loooooves him!" Ross laughed. Riker nodded with a smile on his face.

"Only Ratliff and Rydel could be so oblivious as to miss that." Ryland sighed.

"We have to figure out how to get them together!" I said, a devious plan forming in my head.

**What do you think? I love tips and reviews! My first time writing in 1****st**** person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Replies:**

**Jennifer- Glad you like it! I will try to add a hint of Raura vs Raia if you guys want it ;) But honestly, it's not my favorite ship battle. **

**Rydellington- Thanks! Hope you enjoy it!**

**r5lover99- Thanks! Glad you are likin it ;)**

**r5-is-so-amazing – Thanks! I will try to write longer chapters. That was only the start to the story, so the others will be longer!**

**I will be going on a vacay (!)so I can't update for a bit. Wanted to leave you with something before I go for a while ;)**

**Chapter 2:**

_You can change your hair five times a week_

_You can change your name-_

Rydel Lynch rolled over in her tour bus bunk and found her phone. She clicked the end button on the alarm and rolled back over to get a little more shut-eye.

"Good morning, sunshine!" a cheery and familiar voice chirped, surprising the blonde out of her sleepy stupor.

"Aaaaaahhh!" the second oldest Lynch screeched as she rolled over to see who woke her up. Rydel Lynch loved her sleep, so whoever dared disturb her was surely gonna get it! She groaned and opend her eyes. Sunshine streamed through the windows, and as her vision cleared, the happy face of her crush and best friend Ellington Ratliff's face came into view.

"Ell!" she yelled with apparent annoyance in her voice. The drummer slowly backed away, realizing his mistake. She turned into a sitting position and started to rant and rave, as the drummer's expression changed from amusement to fear.

"How could you wake me up like that? I was really tired after the Clevver TV taping! And, to top it all off, my throat is really sore after singing all the high harmonies yesterday!" she half yelled and half whispered with a raspy voice.

"Sorry!" Ellington Ratliff said, afraid and worried about Rydel.

"A-aa-aaccchoo!" the blonde keyboardist sneezed all over her bandmate through her red nose. "Omigosh, Ell, I'm so sorry!" she said through her raspy voice, truly and genuinely sorry.

"Delly, you're sick!" the brunette said, concern flooding his words. Rydel shook her head, as to say the she was fine. Ratliff sat down next to her, and put his arm around his best friend. Electricity pulsed through both of their bodies. Rydel blushed, but luckily Ellington didn't notice since she was already sick.

"I'm fine," she insisted in a nasal tone. Ellington shook his head and lifted Rydel's chin up. Her eyes stared into his, and they both started to lean in. Rydel was the first to come back to Earth. She looked away, and their faces both flushed. She put her head into the crook of his neck and they just sat, not needing words.

"Rydes, you are sick, and don't even deny it. I'm sure everyone would agree." He said, turning to the girl he didn't know he loved. She coughed, and the drummer sighed. She did not sound good.

"Wait here Rydes ," he said, getting up. Rydel shivered at the loss of warmth. Her bandmate wrapped her favorite Hello Kitty blanket around her. "I'll be right back, he said, walking away from the bunk area.

Ellington returned in a matter of minutes, clutching a box of tissues, cold medicine, and a steaming mug. He set the stuff down on a nearby table.

"Here Rydes, I made some honey and jasmine tea, got some tissues, cold medicine, and I will be right back. Again." He smiled at the Lynch girl. She grinned for the first time that morning, and nodded. He walked out again, and this time, returned in less than a minute.

"I also have a blueberry muffin, your favorite stuffed animal, and the iPad so we can watch movies!" She laughed and grabbed the stuffed bear and the iPad. Her expression then changed.

"Wait, backtrack. WE?" she said, a curious smile playing on her lips.

"Uhhhh… ummm…" the normally 'smooth' drummer stammered. "IthoughtIcouldspendthedaywithyoubecauseyouaresick andwedon'thaveashowtoday?" he said in one breath.

"Wait, what?" Rydel asked, laughing softly.

"I thought I could spend the day with you because you are sick and we don't have a show today." he said, slower. Rydel smile widened.

"That's really, really sweet Ell!" she said happily. "Are you sure? You don't have to do that for me! You can hang with the guys." She added as a troubled afterthought.

Ellington Ratliff sat next to the sick girl. "I would do anything for you, Delly. Always. Don't worry!" he said, with such a loving tone that Rydel blushed madly.

And so the two sat, drinking tea, watching movies, and goofing off the whole day, feeling sparks everytime they looked into each other's eyes or touched hands. The pair didn't realize it but that was not best friend behavior.

Ross, Rocky, Riker, and Ryland didn't think so either, walking by the pair way too often, claiming they had forgotten something in the bunks. While Rydel and Ratliff started on their 4th chick flick, Rocky called a meeting in the sitting area. Once everyone arrived, he closed the door berween them and the bunks.

"Guys, can't you see that? They are so in love!" Rocky nearly exploded. "We need to get them together!" he said.

"Wait Rock… back up!" Ross said, realizing something. "Ratliff's still with Kelly!" Riker slapped his forehead with his hand and groaned.

"How did we not remember that!" Riker asked, frustrated that the matchmaking was not going as well as they hoped.

"He's right. We can't break up a couple!" Ryland said.

"I'm not that dumb guys. I'm hurt!" Rocky feigned fake hurt. "Of course I thought of that!" Everyone's faces lit up like Christmas came early.

"What's your plan! Tell us, tell us, tell us!" Ross, the hopeless romantic exclaimed.

"Okay dude, chill," Rocky laughed. Ross pouted and stuck his tongue at his big brother. "If we just keep them alone together for as long as possible, Rydellington will happen naturally, and Ratliff will break up with Kelly!" he said, excited for their evil little plan.

"Rydellington?" Riker smirked. "You're using their fan ship name now?"

"Sure, it's easier than saying Rydel and Ellington." Rocky replied.

"That's a safe bet," Ryland said.

"What, the ship name?" Ross asked, confused.

"No you idiot, the PLAN" Ryland said with frustration. Ross nodded an okay.

"Hey speaking of couples," Riker started," What's up with you and Laur-Laur?" he teased. Ross groaned.

"Nothing, guys! There is none of that Raura crap going on!" he sighed and walked away.

"Wow, touchy subject!" Rocky said. Ryland laughed and nodded.

"No kidding, bro," Ryland said. "We'll get it out of him though."

"Soon, I hope," Riker muttered.

**Wow! That is the longest chapter I have written! Please excuse mistakes, it's 1:30 am! Gonna go sleep now! Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because of all the amazing reviews, and all the love, I decided to update today! Thanks for all the feedback! Keep reviewing and reading!**

**Replies:**

**Cynthia02- Thank you! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**r5-is-so-amazing – Thanks! Wanted you guys to have some Rydellington fluff :p And thanks, I will!**

**r5forever99- Glad you like it! Yes, more is on the way XD**

**ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock- Thanks so much! More updates are on the way! BTW: love the pen name!**

**Daniella- Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it. Yes, LOL I love writing sibling fluff ;p It's so darned adorable! Yes, there will be lots of Raura ahead!**

**r5familymember- Yes, there will be huge amounts of Raura!**

**Chapter 3-**

Ross Lynch stretched in his bunk and walked sleepily to the tour bus bathroom. As he got ready, only one thing was running through his mind. _Laura._ Before he had left for the tour he kissed her. He. Kissed. Her. He loved her. It was undeniable that they would be the perfect couple. Everyone thought so- even his own family! But Ross knew he had messed up his chances, because Laura acted like the kiss had never happened.

Ross' deep thought were interrupted by his phone buzzing.

**From: Lauramazing**

** To: Rossome**

** Hey, come outside and help me with these bags!**

'What the heck?' Ross thought. 'Bags?'

**From: Rossome**

** To: Lauramazing**

** What bags, Laur-Laur? And you do know I'm on tour, right?**

His phone buzzed again in a matter of seconds.

**From: Lauramazing**

** To: Rossome**

** Yes, silly, I know! JUST. COME. OUTSIDE. THE. FREAKIN. BUS.**

Ross poked his head out of the tour bus' door, confused. What he saw was totally unexpected. He jumped back and screamed in a girly tone. Standing outside the bus was his crush, co-star, and best friend, Laura Marano. With as many bags as his sister packed. Oh gosh, he was screwed!

"Laur? What are you doing here?" he said, reaching out to give her a hug. She pulled him in and buried her head into his chest. He took in the intoxicating scent of her strawberry shampoo. She pulled back first, confused.

"You mean Del didn't tell you?" she asked. His shook his head no. "Well, Ryland said that I am going to be a guest performer at the remaining shows. Rydel called me a week ago!" she said, excited to be with her best friends.

"Delly and RyRy didn't say anything," he said slowly, "Neither did anyone else in the band."

"Oh well," Laura said happily. "It'll still be really fun, Ross!" He nodded and grabbed some of the bags and carried them into the bus. She grabbed the smaller ones and followed him inside. Everyone else was starting to get up.

"Hey, Laura. Made it here alright?" a very sleepy Rocky asked. Laura pulled him into a quick hug.

"Hey Rock, yeah." She replied, making her way to the bunk area and took notice of a very interesting sight. Rydel and Ratliff were sleeping together, arms wrapped around each other. Laura raised her eyebrows and walked to the small kitchen area where Ross was making coffee. He handed Laura a steaming mug and she took a long sip.

"Are Rydes and Ellington together now?" she questioned. Ross shook his head, as to say no. He poked his head into the bunk area to see what she meant.

"Omigosh!" he whispered, "Rocky, Ryland, Riker, come here!" the awake members of the band tiptoed to see what their brother was talking about. Their mouths dropped to the ground when they saw what was going on.

"Guys," Rocky said as he closed the partition. "Pretend to be asleep so we can spy on them. Play on your phones or whatever. Just- we need to see this. Three people should do it. How about Ross, me, and Ryland?" Everyone nodded, and the chosen three went to their bunks, pretending to be asleep. There was no activity for awhile, just the soft sounds of Ratliff's snores. Then, he stirred and delivered the bombshell.

"Rydes, I just want to know you are okay," he said softly as he stroked her hair," And, I want you to know I love you." Little did he know that his bandmates heard every word.

"Did you hear that?" Ross said a little too loudly to his brothers. The drummer looked up and saw the curious faces of his best friends. _Uh oh, this is not going to be good._

**Haha, cliffy! Sorry about that :p Hope you like the Raura. Oooohh, tension is bulding in this story! I will try to update again before I go. This was short, I but hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Did ya miss me? I hope so! Thanks for all the reviews guys. It seems like Raura and Rydellington will be together soon, but no, I have lots more planned before the happy ending ;) Like a very unexpected love triangle! Like seriously, you won't see it coming. At all.**

**Replies: **

**ImGonnaCallYouFern- Yes, LOL ;) If anyone, Ross would say that. As much of a romantic as he is, I always imagined him to screw something up like that!**

**R5-is-so-amazing – Thanks! Yes, dumb Ross. It will be smoothed out soon ;)**

**ShortyStarRose- Awwwww sorry!**

**NoNoKolndy- I just do ;)**

**BatFink- Actually, I can! My story, my rules ;) Yes, poor Kelly. But she won't really be part of the drama. YES OMG RAURA! MY SHIPPPPPPPPPP!**

**hungergames091- Awww, really. Feels on the way! Glad you like it! RAURAAAAAAAAAA! I FREAKING LOVE THAT SHIP. Lol so cute how Laura thinks it's her and Raini! I was like really, girl? Even Ross knows what Raura is!**

**sarahquiroz12- Thanks, that means a lot!**

**32heythere32- Thanks so much!**

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! On with the story :p**

**Chapter 4**

Ryland Lynch was known as R5's manager, and not much else. Definitely not one for falling hard. But the truth was, he had it bad. He shouldn't be in love with her, she was someone else's. That someone else was his brother Ross. After all, Laura Marano would never look twice at him. They were friends, and good friends at that. Laura practically lived at the Lynch's for the past 2 years, and Ryland was in love with her since the first day he visited the A/A set. He masked it well because acting runs in family. What could he do? He shipped Raura too! (Kind of) Oh well, he thought as he got up from his less than comfortable bunk, disturbed in his evil Rydellington spying by his idiot brother.

"Did you hear that?" Ross Lynch nearly shouted, way too loud for this situation. Rocky and Ryland just groaned and shook their heads at their over excited brother.

"Anything you want to say?" Rocky questioned of Ratliff. The drummer turned a bright shade of red and stammered as he tried to explain his mistake.

"Uhhhhh, ummmmm, I meant that I'm worried about my best friend, and I love her like a sister?" he asked, scared of what the more buff Lynches could do to him if that came out wrong. Rocky knew that it would take some time for Rydel and Ratliff, so he pretended to buy it.

"Oh, okay," he said with a cool expression on his face. Ratliff sighed and buried his face in the pillow as everyone left the room. Rydel slowly stirred, and saw her very red bandmate next to her.

"Ell?" she coughed. Ratliff looked worried- Rydel was looking worse than yesterday. "Ell, why are you here?" she said raspily.

"I guess I fell asleep here," he said. Rydel blushed madly, but Ellington mistook it for her cold.

"Oh." she said, a little too dejectedly.

"Rydel, are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just upset that I'm still sick," she tried to cover up her mistake.

"Let me get up, and get some stuff for you. By the way, Laura just got here, and the Raura plan is underway," he said with a devilish smile. Rydel smiled, and let the drummer pass. She sighed to herself and facepalmed.

"I really have to be more careful around him, don't I Lucy," she said to her stuffed bear.

"Careful around who?" a familiar voice questioned from the doorway. Rydel jumped up and turned around at the voice of one of her best friends, Laura Marano.

"Umm, no one!" she said in a fake cheery voice, but she knew Laura was smarter than to buy a cheap gimmick like that.

"Ry, first of all, I know you like him. It's so obvious that even the fans can see it! I've been shipping Rydellington forever!" she said, a knowing smile playing at her lips.

"Oh sure, now you are familiar with shipping. Raura being you and Raini? Seriously?" Rydel muttered.

"What was that?" Laura asked "Anyway, secondly, I hope you get better soon!" she smiled and walked away. Shortly after, Ellington Ratliff walked back in.

"Rydelly, you don't like some of this okay, but listen to me. You need to take flu meds and I need to take your temperature. Okay?" he said, his soft side coming out. Rydel grumbled, but agreed and held her mouth open for the pill. Ellington put one in her mouth and handed her a glass of water to wash it down with. She gulped it down as quick as possible. He then held out the thermometer and she grudgingly put it in her mouth. They waited for a moment in akward silence.

The shrill beep cut through both of their thoughts. The brunette snatched the thermometer and read the number on it. 104. That can't be good, he thought.

"Ummm, Rydes, it's not looking too good. I'm gonna go call your mom. Please just rest, okay?" she nodded and he walked out of the room to go grab his phone. As soon as he reached it he dialed his 3rd speed dial.

"Hi, Stormie?" he asked on the phone. "It's Ellington. We may have a slight problem…"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR5555555555555555 555555555555555555555555**

As much as she would've liked to avoid this awkward conversation, Laura Marana knew it had to be done. A kiss was too big to ignore. It was not that she didn't like him, she did. It was just too complicated for her.

"Ross?" she sighed to the blonde boy. "We really need to talk,"

**Sorry, cliffy! I love them ;p Please REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY ARE LIKE WARM SPRINGTIME SUNBEAMS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was an update, it's not. It's a VERY IMPORTANT author's note. Please, READ THE WHOLE THING! Thanks for all the love and reviews guys! I love writing this for you! Please check out my profile, it has information on my current stories and upcoming stories! Yesterday, I injured my middle finger on my right hand. It's bent, swollen, and bruised. Also, I am not able to bend it or straighten it, and it hurts like hell! I have no idea what it is, since it's not hurt enough to be broken. If you know what it is, please help me out! I'm going to get it checked it out because I've never had anything like it. I'm literally typing with only my left hand. This is taking a long time. So basically, what I'm trying to say is, THIS STORY IS ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS. It will be only about a month or two, depending how bad my finger is. Also, school starts in 10 days, and I haven't prepared at all. I'm not trying to make excuses, I'm trying to help you understand why this story is on hiatus for a couple months. As soon as I'm okay, I'll update! Hope you understand :p Luv Y'all! BTW, everyone should do something special for Rydel's birthday tomorrow! **

**doctorwhoharrypotter55**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiiiii! I've missed you guys! Thanks so much for all the sympathy, that's so sweet of you guys that you care :p So turns out I tore a ligament, but I'm all good now, I still have a little pain, but not too much. And then school started. I was a busy chick XD Soooooo, yeah… **

**Replies:**

**R5-is-so-amazing : Yeah, LOL Laura for thinking that! And shmanxxxxxx so much for the sympathy and advice! LOL we talked about this already.**

**UkR5fan: Thanks! That's so nice of you to say!**

**r5loverforever99: Yeah, in my mind he's always really sweet like that! And thanks for the sympathy.**

**hungergames091- I KNOWWWWWW! He's such a cutie :p**

**ShortyStarRose- Thank you, and I know, it was a typo, but you are so thoughtful to catch that for me! And lots of thanks for the sympathy!**

**Nora- Thanks! And if you couldn't already tell, it's about the kiss.**

**ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock- Thanks so much! That's super nice of you to say ;)**

**Ship Rocaia- Thank you so much, and I will take that into consideration, but you never know :p **

**BatFink- Thanks so much! Yeah, I'm really clumsy too! And school is going great.**

**On with the story, wow almost 40 reviews, let's see if we can get to 50 before the next chapter ;)**

**Chapter 5- **

"Ross? We really need to talk." Laura Marano sighed as she brought herself to face the blond boy.

Ross looked up from his video game. Oh no. Just the conversation he never wanted to have.

"What Laura?" he snapped, putting on an annoyed exterior.

"Oh, you know what," the shorter of the two said, quite sarcastically. "Come on, Ross." She started to walk to the "fun" room at the back of the bus, as Rocky had dubbed it. Ross ran his hand through his messy hair, and sat down. Laura sat down opposite to him, and pursed her lips in thought.

"Hmmmmm, how do I put this properly." she said to her co-star. "Ross, we kissed. Actually, you kissed me. You can't just freaking ignore that!"

"Nu-uh" Ross said childishly. "You kissed back." he smirked.

"Maybe I did." she said. "But I just can't do this right now. And not with you." she sighed, obviously tired.

"Why not, Laura? Look, I really like you! I have since like forever."

"Wow, really?" she asked without thinking. Ross nodded. "I like you too. As more than best friends. But I think it would be too complicated to date. We work together! What if we broke up?! We'd be like Austin and Ally. Oh, god, let's not be like Austin an- Oomph!" she was cut off by Ross kissing her sweetly. She was too surprised to react at first, but she eventually kissed back.

Laura was the first to pull back. She got up and started to walk out of the room, but turned around.

"I'm sorry, Ross, I just can't," she said, choking back tears.

-RRRRRRRR55555555555-

"Hello?" Stormie Lynch said as she picked up her phone.

"Hello, Stormie? It's Ellington. We may have a slight problem." The worried voice of Ellington Ratliff blared into her cell phone.

"Hi, Ell. Is everything okay?" she asked, worries flooding her mind. Did something happen to one of her babies?

"Ummmmmmmm… Rydel, she actually has a fever. Of 104 degrees." he said, kind of rushed.

"Oh no! What symptoms is she feeling? Did you call the doctor?" her motherly instincts kicked in.

"Well, she has the regular cold/flu symptoms, and we did not call the doctor yet. I was just about to. I promise we'll take good care of her, Stormie." he rambled.

"Okay Ell, love you all." She said, a little more wary than before.

"Love you too." He said, and hung up the phone.

"Ell?" the pain voice of Rydel Lynch filled the tour bus. "Ell? Are you there?"

"Rydes! Ry, are you okay?" he said as he rushed to the bed next to Rydel.

"Ell, my stomach hurts so bad!" she said, face scrunched up in pain. Oh, no, he thought.

**There you have it! Sorry, it is sooooo short, I'm really busy. I just wanted to update for you ;) So, I have a contest. The first three people to review with the correct name of my new A&A story (somewhere on my profile) will win a sneak preview of it! Obviously, these people must have accounts, so I can PM it to them. Pleeeeaaasssse R&R! Next chapter will be way longer, with more Raura and Rydellington!**


End file.
